First Dance
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: Maka has always been desperate for a boyfriend. And Soul seemed like the perfect catch! But when Maka's chances are ruined by her clinginess, she fears she will NEVER be able to win him back. One-shot. NOT A LEMON! Review and Follow and I'll love you forever! :)!


_**Hey guys! Well, I have no clue where I'm going to go with this one-shot, because I didn't even plan anything out. I'm just going to wing it. I hope you guys like it, though! I felt bad that I haven't had a new story up in awhile…No shout-outs, because this is a one-shot, but PLEASE review and follow anyways! I will love you forever if you do!**_

Maka leaned against the doorway, pretending not to hear Soul screaming at her from the kitchen. They got into fights like this all the time, it seemed. And Maka was just about fed up with Soul's constant yelling for absolutely no reason. She pulled out a book, and carefully read the first words. But she couldn't concentrate with Soul's obnoxious screaming at her.

"Would you shut up already?!" she yelled in his direction, "I haven't even been listening to a word you said!" Silence. At first, his silence made her feel comfortable, but then she realized it was going on much too long. She needed _some_ noise.

"Soul?" she said, quieter than before. Nothing. Maka sighed and referred back to her book. She tried to keep on reading, but she kept imagining mushrooms sprouting from her head. Frustrated with not being able to concentrate, she threw the book onto the couch and plopped down next to it with a sigh.

"Sooouuul~?" she tried again, thinking that he'd answer this time. Still, nothing came from her weapon's sealed mouth. She huffed and made her way to the kitchen, where she found Soul vigorously searching through different cabinets…loudly.

"Soul, what are you looking for?" Maka curiously asked, cocking her head a bit.

"Nothing! Sometimes it just helps to make a lot of noise when you're mad!" he shouted, refusing to face his dumb-founded miester. Maka looked at him with a look of genuine curiosity and Soul sighed. He hated when his partner gave him such innocent and adorable looks.

"I just wanted to know…" he sighed, "why we're out of eggs." Maka couldn't help but smile a little, and she opened her arms.

"Does Souly-kun need a hug?" she giggled, and came closer.

"No!" Soul protested, trying to escape her grasp.

"Come _on_ Soul, tell me what's _really_ bugging you," Maka pleaded as she came even closer.

"Away with these unwanted embraces!" Soul yelped.

"You're not Death the Kid, dude. Just tell me why you've been so…_hostile_…lately," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. Soul grunted and awkwardly patted her on the back.

"You're annoying, is all. And you have been quite huggy lately," he said, pushing her away. The truth was: Soul didn't know what was wrong. He did like his miester, but as a _miester_. He felt like he was being suffocated by her, and he needed to know how to get out of it while not hurting her feelings.

"I just…you're not my girlfriend, you're my miester. And, yeah, we're partners, but…" Soul's voice trailed off. Maka cocked her head again and nodded.

"Yeah, I know," she said, "but that means we can't hug?!"

"It's not the hugging, it's…the way you act as if you are my girlfriend, which, wouldn't be bad if you were, but…I haven't been formally asked," Soul responded, only half-heartedly. Maka did feel hurt, but she was also still confused. She _knew_ she wasn't with Soul. And she _knew_ that yes, her behavior was a little…weird. Maka slid down the pantry door and sat, hugging her knees.

"Oh, come on," he said, offering her a hand to get back up, "don't be like that. I did say that I haven't been formally asked to…yeah. Know what? Never mind. Things are fine between us." Maka looked up at him with suspicion, but didn't say anything. She didn't take his hand; she just stood up by herself and went to her bedroom. Who needs him? Not Maka!

~The Next Day~

Maka was going to be attending a formal party thing hosted by DWMA to celebrate a very powerful kishin's defeat. Maka was getting dressed up nicely for it and she was proud of herself for putting together the ensemble. She eyed herself in the mirror. A magenta lace dress that went down to about her knees, a darker violet ribbon tied around her waist, violet fats with bows on the toes (haha that rhymes!), and white lacey gloves. All that she needed to do was her hair, her unmanageable, tangled curly annoying hair. Maka cringed at just the thought of trying to pull a hair straightener through it. While she got to work on her hair, Soul got to work on just getting dressed. He was unwillingly wearing a black tuxedo. He didn't have anything on his feet yet, and his hair remained a sloppy mess. He frowned at his own reflection and continued to try and fix himself. It wasn't exactly working.

When they were all gussied up and ready to go, they got a ride with Black*Star and Tsubaki to get to the party.

"So are you guys gonna dance?" Black*Star asked, gripping his weapon's hand, "Tsubaki and I are! I heard from Liz that they're planning on having slow dances as well!" Tsubaki nervously smiled and watched as her miester laughed hysterically.

"I don't think so," Soul responded with a flick of his wrist, "dancing isn't quite my thing."

"Liar! You LOVE dancing, especially to piano music!" Maka pointed out. Soul put one finger to his lips and made a "shhhhhh" sound. Maka crossed her arms and smirked.

"Whatever! You're dancing with Tsubaki and me! YOUR GOD DEMANDS IT!" Black*Star yelled. Soul put up two hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine! I'll dance with you guys!" he said. Maka grinned on the inside. She secretly really wanted to dance with Soul. But she knew he didn't want to dance with her…She also knew that he was going to find a way out of dancing with her. But she was determined to make this happen!

When they got to the party, it was in full swing. Everybody was dancing, having a good time, even Excaliber! (No one invited him so no one really knew why he was even there!) But as soon as they got there, Black*Star had dragged Tsubaki onto the dance floor and began. Soul just stood awkwardly and ate fancy cashews, despite Black*Stars' attempts to make him dance. When he saw Maka approaching him when a slow song came on, he got butterflies in his tummy. As Maka was walking towards him, she could feel his soul wavelength quiver. But she ignored it. She liked him, and she was going to get this dance with him no matter WHAT it took! Of course she was scared that he didn't like her in return, but she didn't care at that moment. She was focused on getting him to dance with her. She held out an outstretched arm to him.

"Wanna dance?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

"No…not really…" she replied, but Maka was already pulling him onto the dance floor. The song they were about to dance to was slow and steady, but also had an upbeat tune to it. Maka liked it. Soul liked it, and wanted to figure out the notes so he could learn to play it. He positioned his hands on her waist, while Maka put hers around his neck. They were about the same height, so it was working out beautifully. Their hips swayed to the slow beat of the music, and they gazed into each others' eyes in harmony.

"Maka…" Soul whispered, not wanted others to overhear, "I have a question for you." Maka nodded for him to continue.

"Do you like me, Maka?"

"Well of course, Soul!"

"I mean, do you have a crush on me?"

"Oh…" Maka fell silent. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"It's okay," Soul smiled through his spiky teeth, "I like you, too." He held her closer.

"Then why did you-"

"I was afraid, Maka. I wasn't sure how this would go."

"I wasn't, either."

"I could tell." They swayed back and forth to the lovely music, and Maka lost train of thought.

"Maka," he started, and then paused.

"Yes, Soul?"

"Will you…will you be my girlfriend?" Maka was stunned.

"W-what?" she stuttered, sounding like a total baka. (Idiot.)

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he repeated, a toothy smile outstretched across his face.

"S-sure."

"Good." Soul held Maka so close, and when the song was coming to an end, he didn't want to let go. But the beginning of a Blink-182 song startled them apart. Right when they pulled apart, Soul took her in closer again, and kissed her softly on the lips.

_**YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO! Did you guys like it?! I did. I thought it was ADORABLE! Please, review and follow and I'll love you forever! Byye~!**_


End file.
